


A personal secret...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [215]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Clueless Sherlock, Gen, Lestrade (Mentionned), M/M, Mycroft needs his brother, Pining Mycroft, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Secrets, Somewhere in Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Mycroft asks Sherlock for help on a personal affair...





	A personal secret...

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Notjustmom

"Sherlock!" The detective was at his computer, or maybe John’s, the line is kind of blurry. "SHERLOCK ! Focus!" He walks over and closes the computer quickly, nearly squeezing his brother’s fingers.

"I was working!" He finally turns to look at Mycroft, realizing that the normally composed and cold man was flustered. “Oh God! Mummy or Dad!”

“No, no, they are still on their cruise around the Greek Islands…” Mycroft falls in a nearby chair.

“What it is then? A crisis at work? Someone wants to play with missiles without your authorisation? Poutine is coming for a visit and the Queen is hiding in a closet?” Sherlock wasn’t worried as Mycroft always had a solution for everything… “My’, I can’t think what the problem could be..."

Mycroft, looking like a deer in headlights, interrupts him and murmurs, “I think I’m having feelings for someone. How do I make it stop?"

“Oh…” Sherlock thought of the people his brother knows… “And what about 'caring is not an advantage…"

“Yes! This is why I want it to go away!”

“I don’t know… Just stop seeing that person for a start!”

At that moment Ms. Hudson knocks at the door. “Wooo - hooo, Sherlock! That nice inspector is here to see you…”

 _Oh God why did I came here,_ Mycroft thinks, _I should have known better!_

**Author's Note:**

> I am clearly working on that instead of my WIP AU Soulmate thing. Only 6 to go! Let me know if you have any idea!


End file.
